runescapefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Firemaking
Firemaking is a skill that can be used to set things like logs on fire and to light things like lanterns in order to provide light. The current minimum requirement to be on the hiscores for firemaking (at rank 2,000,000) is level 43. For players who buy their logs, training to level 99 firemaking should cost at most 4,000,000 coins Firemaking is often trained so that players can do quests or minigames that require a certain level of the skill. A number of members' Quests with good rewards require firemaking skills, such as As a First Resort..., Recipe for Disaster and Desert Treasure, to name just a few. Similarly, firemaking-oriented minigames with good rewards include Shades of Mort'ton and All Fired Up. Also, after completing the Legacy of Seergaze quest, players can hunt down the Vyrewatch and burn their Vyre corpses for rewards. Another use for firemaking is the ability to make a fire and cook things like meat and fish on the spot, such as when low-level players fight Giant rats, cook the rat meat and then consume it to heal hitpoints. However, any fire will suffice, so a high firemaking level is not necessary for cooking. Unlike its related skill, Woodcutting, firemaking in its typical usage of burning logs is not a very profitable profession. The end result of making fires is a heap of Ashes. Ashes do sell on Grand Exchange, but they sell slowly and for little money, as they can very often be obtained for free just by passing the exchange or a busy bank where players are training firemaking and leaving the ashes on the ground. Many players dislike firemaking because of this and consider it one of the least useful skills in RuneScape. However, the logs that players can burn give relatively large amounts of experience, so it is essentially an easy skill to raise. How to make fires To make a fire players need a log - which can be obtained by cutting trees - and a tinderbox or any bow(With the exception of the Dark bow, Seercull|bow ,and Crystal bow) after Barbarian Training). Tinderboxes can be bought from a general store, such as those in Varrock, Falador and Lumbridge, for 1 coin. There are three ways of lighting a log. The first way is to use a tinderbox with the log. When a player does this, they will automatically drop their log and light it with their tinderbox. Another method is to drop the log and then right click the log and select the 'light log' option. The final way is to drop the log, then use the tinderbox with the log. This way is almost never used, but it is still available. After a player lights a fire, they will automatically walk one step to the west if there is room there, otherwise they will take one step east. If both ways are blocked, your player will go south. If all three ways are blocked, you will go north. It is advised to have a clear path to the west so that players can go on burning logs without having disruptions. However, a fire cannot be lit just anywhere. Fires cannot be made on top of other fires, inside some buildings, or on top of certain ground features, such as flowers. Strangely fire cannot be lit in front of a closed door, but can be lit in front of an open door. If you start one fire and have a clear path for more fires, you can quickly light the next fire. When you are in the process of making one fire get ready to start the next as soon as you finish lighting the first fire. The chat box will say "The fire catches and the logs begin to burn." instead of "You attempt to light the logs." This process is called power lighting or power firemaking. Logs Players need certain Firemaking levels to burn different types of logs, as shown in the table below. When a log is lit, it will stay on fire for a short while. How long a fire stays lit is always random, therefore yew logs do not necessarily burn longer than a normal log. A high Firemaking level does not make fires last longer. Pyre logs Members have an alternate method to increase their Firemaking level by burning pyre logs. First of all, to make pyre logs, players need some sacred oil. Sacred oil is made during the Shades of Mort'ton quest. To create sacred oil, players need to purchase olive oil from Razmire Keelgan in Mort'ton and rebuild and restore the temple which was in the Shades of Mort'ton quest. Olive oil can be bought once the temple is built, players can light the fire in the centre of the temple and use the olive oil on the fire. The olive oil will then become sacred oil. Next, a log of any kind is needed. Once a player has a log and sacred oil, they can then use the sacred oil with the log, which will turn it into a pyre log. Players can then light the pyre logs on the funeral pyres to the eastside of Mort'ton. However, players also need to have Shade remains, the remains from dead shades. The funeral pyres are the only place where pyre logs can be ignited. Burning pyre logs will also help players obtain a key to a chest which contains fine cloth, used to create Splitbark armour. After completing the Legacy of Seergaze quest, players will also be able to burn Vyrewatch remains in the Paterdomus Columbarium using pyre logs. Vyrewatch corpses can only be burnt using teak pyre logs or better. Barbarian firemaking Barbarian Firemaking is part of the Barbarian training that starts by talking to Otto Godblessed. A player must have a firemaking level of at least 35 in order to burn the oak log that is required for the firemaking portion of Barbarian training. There are two types of activities that fall under Barbarian Firemaking: Lighting fires with a bow and lighting pyre ships. Bow firemaking Barbarian firemaking works by using any type of bow in the inventory on a log (except for Crystal, Ogre, Dark and Sacred Clay Bows). There are no inherent advantages to using a bow instead of a tinderbox other than perhaps convenience. Bow firemaking requires 20 additional firemaking levels in order to light the same type of log as with a tinderbox yet gives no additional firemaking experience. Pyre ships Warning: This activity is dangerous, the player can die and lose items.'' Items needed: *logs *tinderbox or bow *woodcutting axe to carve the pyre ship *chewed bones (preferred) or mangled bones. If using mangled bones bring armour, weapons, and food as a level 166 Barbarian Spirit will attack. The protect from melee prayer is also helpful. This activity requires both firemaking and crafting levels of at least 11 to begin. Chewed and mangled bones are acquired in the Ancient Cavern which is a very high risk area. Use the required items on one of the burnt spaces (pyre site) just north of Otto's Grotto to make a pyreship. Burning a pyreship will grant the player a prayer bonus of up to 300%, depending on the logs used, the next time the player buries bones. :See Barbarian Pyreship making for more details. Torches, candles and lanterns Members can light lanterns to see in dimly lit underground dungeons. However, certain Firemaking levels are needed to light different kinds of lanterns. No experience is received when lighting a lantern. Some lanterns require glass, which can be made by using the crafting skill. There is a shop in Dorgesh-Kaan which sell lanterns and other Firemaking equipment. There is also a Candle Shop in Catherby where you can buy candles. Balloons Firemaking can also be of use in a method of transportation. By having completed Enlightened Journey and a certain amount of logs a player may travel to the following places: For more information see: Balloon Transport System. Pay-to-play training options Member Firemaking training is the same as free to play, but members do have a few more options: All Fired Up rewards : See All Fired Up (minigame) * King Roald III will reward players according to the number of beacons simultaneously lit. : :Note: Level indicated is minimum Firemaking level required; additional requirements may be needed (see above or Beacon Network). Temporary boosts *An orange spicy stew has a chance of boosting or lowering firemaking by 1 to 6 (available as a result of the Evil Dave subquest of Recipe for Disaster.) *A Pyrelord (Summoning level 46) can offer a +3 invisible Firemaking boost and also counts as a tinderbox with an additional 10 xp bonus to every log. *A Forge regent (Summoning level 76) also counts as a tinderbox with 10 xp bonus; but without the Firemaking boost. Minigames Many players believe that the Firemaking skill is most useful in mini-games, especially the Shades of Mort'ton minigame, and barbarian training where players can burn pyre ships and have a chance of receiving the valuable dragon full helmet. Other minigames *Blast Furnace *Trouble Brewing *Shades of Mort'ton (minigame) *All Fired Up (minigame) *Phoenix Lair Distractions and Diversions *Evil Tree Trivia *A player always lights a fire and then moves one square to the west, except when an object is in the way. *A player cannot light fires on top of things like flowers or ferns, or in the middle of doorways. *Getting 99 Firemaking using maple logs requires you to click over 220 Thousand times. *A player cannot light fires in many buildings; however, this does not mean that fires cannot be lit at all in buildings. This possibly depends upon the size or airyness of the room or building, as fires can be lit in the large, main hall of Castle Wars and in the Grand Exchange, which lacks enclosing walls (fires cannot be lit close to the counter at the Exchange but can be everywhere else there.). *A player can light fires in most (or all) caves and dungeons, even in places where the fire would seemingly quickly use up the oxygen in the air and fill the space with smoke. The underground Rogue's Den is particularly favored by some for firemaking training, since players can use the banker to quickly withdraw logs and light them on the spot, unlike at regular banks. *Once a log fire is lit, another log fire cannot be lit in the same square until the first fire burns out. Somewhat peculiarly, there is no way to add fresh logs to a fire to keep it going. Attempts to "use" logs on a fire results in the message "that item cannot be cooked". *Firemaking is one of only three skills not used in Stealing Creation, the other two being Slayer and Farming. *Did you know? Getting Firemaking to level 99, cost around 3.8mil using the maple method.. but.. if you bought willows it would cost the same..So why spend more time buying willows? LKC26zmVPu0